Question: Convert the angle 0.45 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
Answer: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $0.45 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $26^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)